El Deseo de Vivir
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: El tiempo pasa de forma insesante, las almas se perturban y llegan a la desesperacion. Edward harto de haber sido arrojado en aquel mundo donde estaba en completa soledad decide volver a su mundo... Claro, no espero que como de costumbre la Puerta de la Verdad le arruinara sus ilusiones y destruyera lo que quedaban de sus esperanzas
1. Alma Anhelante

Uno, dos, tres…

Doce, Veinticuatro, Treinta y seis…

Trecientos sesenta y cinco, Setecientos Treinta, Mil noventa y cinco…

El tiempo que llevaba en ese mundo sin alquimia, sin su hermano, sin Winry y la abuela, sin saber si logro salvar Central, sin saber nada del estúpido coronel, sin saber nada de cómo han ido las cosas…Simplemente era completamente ignorante, todo por estar, encerrado en ese horrible mundo que ahora se quería hundir en una guerra

Ya no lo soportaba, se sentía sofocado, como si alguien lentamente amarrara una cuerda a su cuello y de forma parsimoniosa la fuera apretando. Perdido, desorientado, deprimido, furioso, impotente, frustrado, agonizante y muerto… así era como se sentía Edward Elric

¿Era tanto pedir? Claro que sí, el mundo, Dios…"La verdad" no perdona a un pecador, ¿y por qué hacerlo con él? Si tanto a pecado y sin embargo de algunas de sus acciones no se arrepiente, quizás por eso no tenga perdón, quizás por eso muy probablemente muera en esa guerra que se avecinaba

La desesperación se acrecentó, el sofoco y la ira también. Inicio de nuevo, buscando cualquier rastro de alquimia o hasta lo más absurdo –que vendría siendo brujería- para poder volver, así fuera solo en alma, así fuera sin otro brazo, así fuera sin otra pierna, pero tenía que volver si o si

Su ego en sí, es grande pero no venía mal, quien no le daría lo que quisiera por estar con él, con alguien de cuerpo tan menudo pero perfecto –algo bajito pero que no quiere recalcar aquí- cabello cual oro derretido al igual que ojos como dos monedas de oro pirata y piel blanca, fina a pesar de haber sido militar

Lo obtuvo todo, cada libro, cada componente, cada teoría, todo lo obtuvo, no de manera limpia he inocente pero lo obtuvo que era lo que ahora le importaba, no el olor de los hombres con los que había estado por conseguirlo todo, ya para que molestarse, si desde los 12 años había sido así…

Si bien no tenía propiamente una piedra filosofal, al menos no completa, de seguro tendría una sola alma si acaso, pero no le importaba, con eso podría al menos llegar en una pieza –y vivo- a Ametris. Había gastado todo un día en hacer el circulo de transmutación, que era una mezcla con los que había encontrado con los que conocía –que tampoco eran muy distintos- y saco el pedacito de piedra filosofal que tenia

—Si esto no funciona…Que solo me mate de una vez—susurro. Puso sus manos sobre los trazos de tiza blanca, con la piedra roja en su palma derecha. Los rayos azules comenzaron a salir, lo cual le causó cierta emoción de al menos poder utilizar la alquimia

Paso lo de costumbre, la puerta se abrió, esas pequeñas manos negras fueron jalándolo y finalmente entro en la puerta…Sin embargo…

No tiene ni la más remota idea de que fue lo que vio o hablo con la "Verdad"…

Era la primera vez que el pasaba esto… y le preocupaba…Quizás quería decir que estaba muerto… Quizás quería decir que por fin pagaría por pecador…O sería algo mas

— **0—0—0—0—0—**

Por fin termino de firmar toda aquella montaña de papeles que Reborn había dejado en su despacho, eso debía de ser maltrato contra su persona, debía haber alguien que le ayudara, siendo el Décimo Vongola podía morir por tantas horas sin sueño

O al menos eso creía pero Reborn no le dejaría morir de forma tan ridícula, además ahora no estaba así que podría pasar un rato por el jardín que ahora era un logro, considerando que llevaba 5 días ahí metido y de seguro tendría raíces en las nalgas por estar tanto tiempo sentado

Se quitó el saco del traje, también se desato esa cola de caballo que tenía y se miró en un espejo que había mitad del pasillo. Bueno, sus ojeras eran enormes pero seguía viéndose bien, por fine era alto –tenía 26 años y 1.80 de altura, que ya era un logro- rostro maduro que no era afeminado ni tan… ¿delicado?

Además de eso había adquirido cierta musculatura, no era exagerada ni tanta como la de Ryohei pero era buena forma. Era bueno ver que ya no era tan… ¿Delicado? De verdad que le había afectado tanto entrenamiento de Reborn. Salió al jardín y se estiro un poco, para luego dejarse caer hacia atrás, recostándose en el verde pasto y sonriendo con cierta felicidad

—Por fin un día que no es caótico~—dijo con una silbidito. Peeero como siempre pasa…jamás tendrá un día normal o sin nada de caos…

Escucho un gran trueno que le hizo espabilarse y levantarse del suelo, miro el cielo, había nubes negras, no grises, negras que soltaban rayos azules. El último que impacto en su jardín fue el más potente que le hizo hasta cerrar los ojos.

—¿Ahora qué? —dijo casi en un gemido.

— **0—0—0—0—0—0—**

Sintió como si el golpearan contra el suelo, lo cual era lo más seguro, se removió un poco, al menos estaba en tierra firme…y vivo al parecer, lo que le llevaba a la siguiente preocupación y muchas mas

 _¿Estaba en Ametris?  
¿Tenía Alquimia?  
¿Por qué no recordaba la puerta?_

La Última le causaba más intriga pero las dos primeras le daban pánico así que después de limpiarse los ojos de la tierra que había levantado y de toser abrió los ojos. No reconocía el lugar, solo veía un campo algo extenso de color verde por la grama y algunos árboles que al final formaban un bosque

—¿Dónde…Estoy? —pregunto mirando a los ledos, se tocó el hombro adolorido, al parecer se había dañado –más de lo que estaba- su Automail, por culpa de la caída, no quería ni imaginar su pierna

Se levantó, le dolía un poco pero nada fuera de lo común. Tendría que caminar un poco para ver donde estaba y saber si debía pegarse un tiro por fallar o celebrar por haberlo logrado.

—Disculpe…usted quien es—volteo lentamente hacia atrás, haba un hombre ahí parado

Para su real desgracia, el condenado era demasiado alto o al menos esa era su perspectiva –ya que el ahora estaba midiendo 1.55 apenas, al parecer se encogía con el tiempo- con cabello castaño largo. Debía admitir que tenía muy buen parecido, bastante guapo y cuerpo trabajado, peros in exagerar –y con exagerar se imaginaba a Armstrong mostrando sus músculos-

Parpadeo un par de veces, mientras Tsuna de igual forma le analizaba, la persona frente a él era preciosa, cara redonda, piel fina, cabello de oro, algo enmarañado pero no le quitaba lo precioso, además de esos los ojos perdidos y desorientados del mismo color que su cabello

Edward reacciono primero y casi se le abalanza encima al pobre castaño que se aturdió por el rápido movimiento del rubio

— ¿Qué país es este? ¿Qué año estamos? ¿Dónde estamos exactamente? —pregunto con cierta preocupación y desespero. Tsuna parpadeo un par de veces y alzo una ceja, en muestra de confusión por las preguntas

—Estamos en Italia, 2015 y ahorita mismo en estas en el jardín de la Mansión Vongola, es decir, mía—aclaro, el rubio se apartó lentamente y se dio la vuelta

Les dieron unas tremendas ganas de llorar, de romper algo, de todo, ¿cómo era posible que otra vez estuviera en el lugar equivocado? Debía ser un mal chiste, la verdad se estaba burlando en toda su cara. Tsuna le miraba temblar, parecía impotente peor no entendía el por que

Lo vio juntar sus dos manos, se escuchó como un pequeño aplauso y luego pegar las manos al suelo, le miro con más duda aun, definitivamente no existía la normalidad en su vida.

Edward junto sus manos con la esperanza de como mínimo tener alquimia, así quizás podría tener más posibilidades de volver, de explorar y buscar el cómo quedo en otro mundo, ¿que acaso habían más? Al pegar sus palmas al suelo, pequeños rayos azules empezaron a aparecer y finalmente se fue alzando hasta finalmente tener una lanza en sus manos

—Aquí si hay Alquimia—dijo con cierto tono de alivio, movió un poco la lanza, al parecer aun con los 3 años sin usar la alquimia estaba bastante bien.

—Como…hiciste eso…—balbuceo mirándole con algo de asombro, no es como que después de estar en su familia se sorprendiera fácil, pero esa era extraño, no vio una llama de la última voluntad ni nada

—Ehhh… Creo que…tengo que irme—balbuceo Edward al sentirse observado con tanto detenimiento. Planeaba irse a investigar un poco, ahora tenía más posibilidades…al menos eso quería creer. En eso simplemente vio una dinamita frente a él, lo cual le hizo saltar hacia atrás por el espanto

Miro de dónde provino la dinamita, un hombre peli plata de ojos verdes tenía más en la mano. Frunció el ceño, ¿qué querían matarlo o qué? Bueno, tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez. Se supo en posición con su lanza

—No espera…¡Gokudera! —volteo a verle, sin embargo escucho el ruido de una pelea, volvió su vista al rubio que ahora hacia frente con su guardián de la lluvia, iban bastante igualados, aun cuando Edward siguiera medio pasmado de ver una espada recubierta en fuego azul

— ¡¿Qué les pasa?! —chillo algo molesto de que le atacaran sin razón alguna, en eso alguien más apareció, con un par de tonfas que esquivaba a duras penas, ¿porque tenían llamas de colores? Además también estaba esquivando flechas que enviaba el peli plata

—Gokudera—gruño Tsuna, con clara molestia de que estuvieran atacando al pobre rubio que no comprendía que ocurría

—Quería atacarle Juudaime—decía como explicación apuntando con intenciones de dejar inmóvil al rubio que se movía de forma casi perfecta –por culpa del Automail- para esquivar golpes, ataques, mordidas hasta la muerte que era lo que gruñía el pelinegro con las tonfas

Edward puso sus manos en el suelo creando una pequeña cúpula, pensando en crear un agujera debajo de el para llegar a alguna alcantarilla o hacer un túnel de topo hasta otro sitio donde no le fueran a matar. Sin embargo esa cúpula que había creado fue destruida de un golpe por el pelinegro de las tonfas

—Maldito Herbívoro…

—¡No soy vegetariano! —chillo al no comprender a que rayos se refería, a lo que bloqueaba un golpe por las tonfas usando la lanza pero esta se rompió

—¡DETENGANSE! — Tsuna hablo con fuerza y firmeza, Las tres personas dejaron de atacar al rubio que respiraba agitado.

—Pero Tsuna…—susurro Gokudera

—No me iba a atacar, además se defenderme muy bien solo, ¿o tengo que demostrárselo acaso? —gruño con voz fría, el pelinegro de las tonfas no le presto demasiada atención

—No es eso Tsuna, tenía una lanza justo frente a ti, pensamos que venía a matarte—explicaba el de la katana.

—No vino a eso, al menos mi intuición me dice que no vino a eso, así que pueden no se… ¿Relajarse un poco? Casi lo matan

—No moriría tan fácil, además me tomaron demasiado desprevenido—refunfuño Edward cruzado de brazos

—Hump—el de las tonfas solo se fue, a Edward ese ya le caía mal. Por otro lado Tsuna se acercó a el

—Lamento eso. Me llamo Tsunayoshi Di Vongola, Decimo Capo de Vongola—se presentó extendiendo su mano

—Edward Elric—dijo respondiendo al saludo, estrecho la mano de Tsuna, no era tan grande pero era increíblemente cálida por alguna razón…

—Dadas todas estas molestias, él es Gokudera Hayato—presento al peli plata que solo inclino un poco la cabeza con el ceño fruncido—Y él es Yamamoto Takeshi

— ¡Yo! —saludo como si nada hubiera pasado, a Edward eso le recordó a Alphonse, habían veces en las que la bipolaridad era grave

—Y bien, porque…

—Que pasa aquí Dame-Tsuna—de la nada –nuevamente- apareció un pelinegro, de traje elegante y costoso, con una fedora y ojos negros, tenía una sonrisa socarrona

—Ah… No sabía que llegarías ahora Reborn—dijo casi lamentándolo

— ¿Y el rubiales quién es? No debe ser un enemigo sino lo están matando justo ahora

—No sé por qué querría matarlo si no lo conozco, ni siquiera sé cómo llegue hasta aquí, quiero irme—decía con completa naturalidad. Reborn le analizo un poco

—Bueno, adentro nos explicaras, así que vamos, además Varia esta aquí—

—La Reunión…—lamento Tsuna—Bueno, Edward, ven con nosotros, así me explicas como es que literalmente caíste del cielo

Edward no sabía cómo escaparse de esta, por primera vez no sabía cómo huir, aun cuando lo había hecho a tantas reuniones de la milicia y a tantos oponentes. Se dejó arrastrar por Tsuna al interior de la mansión, aunque si lo pensaba mejor podía sacar provecho de esto, esas personas se veían poderosas, además con esas extrañas llamas podía encontrar una forma de volver a su mundo


	2. Familia Vongola

**Capítulo 2: Familia Vongola**

La situación que tenía al frente era por demás incomoda, todos se le quedaron viendo, en primera por no saber quién es y sumando el hecho de estar algo sucio por la pequeña pelea que tuvo en el jardín, aunque Tsuna parecía bastante relajado

—Oh~ Que cosita más bonita tiene el décimo~ —su nivel de pánico aumento al ver a un tipo de pelo verde retorciéndose cual lombriz

—Si…hubiera sido mejor morir de una sola vez—pensó dando un paso atrás

—Muy bien ricitos de Oro, preséntate—dijo el de cabello negro y Fedora, que ahora que se fijaba, tenía unas patillas en forma de espiral

—El único ricitos que veo eres tú, ¿salen por si solas o te las haces? —pregunto haciendo señas con la mano, Reborn se empezó a reír para pasmo de todos, que ya veían al pobre rubio con una bala en al frente

—Son naturales—aseguro—Ahora…¿tu nombre…?

—Edward Elric Al…—iba a decir su título de Alquimista estatal pero dudaba que fuera realmente necesario

—Que se supone que haces aquí Kusaga—vio al moreno de ojos rojos, le recordaba un poco a King Bradley o a Sloth por lo grande e intimidante

—Ehhh Técnicamente no quiero estar aquí, fue un error que esperaba que me matara, parece que de verdad tengo que volver a pensar los porcentajes de éxito—decía rascándose la barbilla

—¿Error?

—Sí, la puerta de la Verdad parece burlarse en mi cara cada vez que la abro—refunfuño—Por lo menos sigo entero

—Que es la puerta de la verdad? —pregunto Tsuna parpadeando un par de veces

—Espera…¿aquí no conocen la alquimia? —pregunto un tanto confundido y perdido, esperaba que esas llamas fueran una alquimia extraña o propia de ese mundo

—Claro que sí, es un estudio experimental de la química, pero no se usa, de hecho es algo bastante antiguo—dijo un peli rojo de lentes

—Un momento, estoy perdido, quienes son ustedes—dijo venido a todos lados, se sentía algo rodeado

—Oh…Bueno…—el pelinegro de patillas risadas no dejaba de sonreír, era extraño a decir verdad

Al terminar las presentaciones descubrió que el nombre del mastodonte de ojos rojos era Xanxus, el de patillas rizadas se llamaba Reborn, el de las Tonfas Hibari Kyoya, el pelirrojo Irie Shouchi así como todos los presentes, los cuales eran bastantes. Tres acomplejados llamados Mukuro, Fran y Belphegor, una especie de hombre lombriz llamado Lussuria, dos gritones llamados Ryohei y Squalo, un flojo llamado Lambo así como una chica llamada Chrome, de ahí en más se consideraba perdido, muchos nombres

—Ahora explícanos cómo fue que caíste del cielo—pregunto Tsuna con completa curiosidad

—Ya se los dije, a la puerta de la verdad se burla de mí cada vez que la necesito—respondió de nuevo

—Pero no comprendo de que puerta hablas—se quejó Tsuna nuevamente

—La puerta de la verdad, ya saben… No me digan que en serio aquí nadie sabe usar la alquimia…yo puedo usarla, también deberían ustedes ¿no?

Entre ellos se estaban confundiendo más de ser posible, era como si hablaran dos dialectos distintos y Edward veía que esto no le iba a llevar a ningún lado

—Solo…solo necesito todo lo que tengan de alquimia de este mundo, si me los dan les dejo tranquilos—aseguro

—¿Pero para qué? La alquimia no es algo usado en este tiempo—dijo Irie algo confundido por lo que decía

—Miren, vengo de un sitio donde la alquimia lo es todo, en el ejército, hasta en la vida puede ser algo muy importante y vital. Quiero volver a mi mundo y solo puedo hacerlo por la puerta así que por favor ayúdenme—dijo con algo de apuro y ligera desesperación

— _ **VROOOOOOOOOOI**_ —Squalo grito y casi le deja sordo, pues estaba casi al lado suyo— No entiendo de que rayos estás hablando, esos es estúpido

—Como usando algo tan antiguo puedes lograr volver a tu "Mundo" —pregunto curioso

—¿Quieren que les pague o qué? No tengo toda la vida para esto—decía ya algo molesto

—Con que no pagarías—un tipo –creía que era hombre, no podía distinguirlo realmente-aparecido de la nada, al lado suyo

— ¿Tienen metal? Algo que quieran desechar, lo que sea—pidió, el de cabeza de Piña –Mukuro- le dio una enorme caja llena de cosas rotas, todas hechas de metal

No creía que fuera a ser eterno, pero duraría al menos unos años como oro el transmutarlo. Tomo la caja, la puso en el suelo y juntando sus manos, toco la caja con ambas palmas, después de una serie de rayos azules todos vieron el contenido de la caja y la caja

Lingotes de oro perfectamente apilados, brillando en toda su gloria frente a ellos que tenían la boca casi abierta, sobretodo el de la capa que estaba al borde del desmayo

—¿Quieren más? Puedo hacer el que quieran si me ayudan—parecía con completa seguridad

—jejeje, no hace falta—rio Tsuna de forma nerviosa, tomando uno de los lingotes— _Enserio son de oro…_ —pensó al golpearlo levemente

—Entonces, me van a ayudar ¿sí o no? —gruño cruzado de brazos

Todos le veían de forma entre curiosa y precavida, eso que había hecho no era normal, no es como que ellos lo fueran, pero eso que había ocurrido era algo fuera de sus límites, y más aún para Irie que comprendía la "Alquimia", al menos un poco, pero seguía sin comprender

—Hagamos lo siguiente Edward—hablo Reborn poniéndose frente al rubio—Nosotros te daremos lo que pides, sin embargo tendrás que mostrarnos todo lo que puedes hacer

—Trato hecho—dijo con una sonrisa triunfal, al menos no tuvo que hacer nada fuera de lo sano para conseguir apoyo. Aunque le incomodaba bastante las miradas que tenía sobre si — ¿Que acaso tengo algo en la cara o…?—pregunto un tanto incomodo

—Oh, no tienes nada, —aseguro Byakuran , el tipo de cabello blanco y ojos violetas, tenía una cara de zorro tramposo que a Ed no le daba demasiada confianza—Además de esa cara de Ángel—dijo agarrándole el rostro y acariciándole las mejillas con cierta delicadeza

Edward se puso rojo, nunca le habían iniciado el coqueteo de esa manera tan…delicada, siempre era algo más fuerte y directo, así que le daba un poco de vergüenza. Por su parte Tsuna sintió un tic en su ceja derecha al ver la escena, sobre todo el sonrojo del rubio

— _Qué extraño…no debería causarme rabia…_ —pensó un tanto extrañado, se acercó a la escena y de forma sutil los separo—Te voy a mostrar tu habitación—dijo como distracción de la extraña acción, por lo general dejaría a Byakuran coquetear y ligar con cualquiera.

—Si claro—dijo siguiéndole, para evitar ponerse más nervioso

Iban por los largos pasillos de la mansión, Tsuna le explicaba que el era la cabeza de la familia t algunos de los que estaban en la otra habitación eran su familia, Xanxus era el líder del escuadran de Asesinato llamado Varia y sus guardianes, Byakuran era líder otra familia y así sucesivamente

—Bien, te quedaras aquí—dijo abriendo las puertas de la habitación, era lujosa, después de todo era para invitados, Edward alzo una ceja, por lo general no estaba acostumbrado a tanto lujo, era algo extraño— ¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada, solo que son cochinamente ricos

—No de la mejor manera debo decir, pero si, se puede decir que tenemos mucho, aunque la mayor parte se va en reparaciones

—Con ver lo caótico que fue apenas mi llegado me lo supongo—dijo cruzado de brazos— Cualquier cosa que necesites podría ayudarte, después de todo, enserio necesito ayuda para volver a mi mundo

—Entonces pide todo lo que necesites, lamentablemente tengo que ir a trabajar—gruño. A Edward le recordó un poco a Roy

Tsuna salió de la habitación y dejo a Edward ahí solo, examino un poco la habitación, era muy bonita y la cama muy cómoda, el baño era enorme y eso le recordaba que tenía como dos días sin tomar un baño y aun apestaba a sexo, o eran muy inocentes o no era algo mental

Se quitó la ropa, que consistía en un pantalón negro donde estaba su reloj de plata, una camisa blanca y un abrigo color beige. Al estar en bóxer miro su brazo derecho, el Automail estaba dando más de lo que debía, estaba muy oxidado y probablemente su piel lo resentiría en algún momento, tenía que volver pronto, prefirió no examinar su pierna por lo mismo

Entro al baño luego de tomar una toalla del closet enorme y vacío que había en la habitación, lleno al enorme bañera y después de quitarse el bóxer y deshacer la trenza que tenía en el cabello prácticamente se tiro, relajando los músculos

—Ah…Que bien se siente~—dijo como un ronroneo, sumergiéndose completamente

Duro bastante ahí dentro, quizás una hora y media, pero estar en ese tipo de lujo era increíble, acostumbrado a vivir en situaciones un poquito por debajo de las normales. Salió del agua y se secó el cuerpo, luego el cabello y se miró en el espejo que había en la pared, al menos no tenía ni marcas o arañazos, eso era bueno

Tomo el Automail y respiro hondo, para luego ponérselo y soltar un quejido, maldiciendo la conexión a los nervios. Se seguía secando mientras entraba a la habitación, pensando en que rayos se iba a poner, su ropa estaba por demás sucia…y lo que pasó simplemente fue sorpresivo

—Edward te traje algo de ropa, no te vi con una maleta ni… nada…—Tsuna entro a al habitación como si nada, Edward se puso rojo al instante, más que todo por la mirada de Tsuna clavada en el—Y…yo…—empezó a balbucear

No podía evitar verlo, es decir, podía decir que su suerte era divina, espalda algo marcada y piel prácticamente perfecta, las nalguitas bien redondeadas pero algo le saco de onda y eso era…

—Tu…tu pierna y…tu brazo…—empezó a balbucear completamente ido, continuando con su buceo

Edward se puso la toalla tapando su retaguardia, pego sus manos y luego toco el piso, una especie de muro salió al frente de Tsuna, cortando su ensoñación

—Gracias por la ropa—dijo con voz nerviosa, tomándola de un solo jalón, de la misma pared salieron un par de manos que empujaron a Tsuna fuera de la habitación—¡Y TOCA LA MALDITA PROXIMA VEZ! —gimoteo cerrando la puerta

Tsuna solo se quedó ahí tirado, recordando por completo al silueta del rubio, es decir, es precioso, se sentía incluso suertudo enserio, aunque hubiera preferido omitir el momento incomodo, pero no pensó que se hubiera ido a bañar y saldría en ese preciso momento

—¿Planeas quedarte toda la noche ahí tirado, Dame-Tsuna? —pregunto Reborn viéndole desde arriba por una sonrisa socarrona

—No…—balbuceo, levantándose lentamente y sacudiéndose la ropa

—Que sospechoso que lo hayas traído a esta habitación tan cercana a la tuya, aun si es para invitados

—Pueees… Aquí estará cómodo—dijo como excusa

—Ten cuidado con el ricitos de Oro, parece tener carácter y muchos demonios—dijo con cierta seriedad y burla al mismo tiempo

— Tiene…una pierna metálica y también un brazo—dijo juntando las cejas

—De seguro tan embobado por la vista quedaste que alucinas—dijo divertido, sin creerle obviamente

—No, enserio, tiene una pierna metálica—volvió a asegurar

—Saben que les escucho perfectamente ¿no es así? —en la pared había un pequeño rectángulo, donde se asomaba el rubio escuchándolos—Deberían ir a hablar a otro sitio

—¿Eres algún Hitman? Tienes buenos sentidos—elogio Reborn

—…No—dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño, asesino a sueldo no era…Pero tampoco quería que supieran que es de la milicia. —Buenas noches—dijo para transmutar la pared, como si el agujero nunca hubiera estado. Reborn y Tsuna empezaron a caminar

—¿No crees que fuiste muy directo? —pregunto

—No, para nada, sé que nos está escondiendo algo muy importante y si se va a quedar hasta volver a su mundo sabremos su historia—aseguro—Además, contigo babeando por él, deberías estar agradecido, saber todo de tu amorcito

—Cállate—dijo medio rojo, además no podía decir que era amorcito, solo era…y de momento una atracción física

Después de la cena, en la cual Edward no estuvo presente todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Tsuna tenía la suya al lado de la de Ed, por lo cual pudo escucho lo antes de dormir, pero le parecía extraño lo que decía

—Uno, dos tres… Doce, Veinticuatro, Treinta y seis… Trescientos sesenta y cinco, Setecientos Treinta, Mil noventa y cinco…—decía, Tsuna le miraba desde su ventana, Edward parecía medio ido— Ciclo nuevo comienza, Uno dos tres cuatro… Doce, Veinticuatro, Treinta y seis… Trescientos sesenta y cinco, Setecientos Treinta, Mil noventa y seis

— _Que son…esos números_ —pensó mirándole, el solo miraba el cielo de forma ausente

 _Irónico es vivir, motivando a otros sin querer seguir  
Con sueños por lograr, tropezando con otros en mi caminar  
No es que quiera arrepentirme ni regresar aquel pasado  
Solo quiero recuperarlo, mi cielo azul  
No quiero ver en tu reflejo esa expresión abnegada ni de sacrificio  
_ _ **Entiéndelo**_

 _Las lágrimas no borran los pecados  
Tu y yo debemos cargar con esta culpa  
Como escapo de este laberinto si esperándote estoy  
Todo se me ha escapado de las manos  
Y ser honesto tan solo me hace daño  
Que hago para encontrar una salida de esta realidad_

Estaba tarareando una canción, que al parecer era lo que sentía profundamente sin darse cuenta, o al menos eso era lo que la intuición de Tsuna decía. Se fijó en su mano derecha, no tenía guantes así que podía ver la mano metálica

—Que te habrá pasado…

 _Cuál es el motivo, por el cual aún vivo  
Cada noche mis recuerdos se van perdiendo  
Nada es como antes, perdí toda seguridad  
Y solo quiero escapar  
Por que sabiendo cuan larga es la vida me deprimo con Facilidad  
Tal vez debiera enfrentar esta debilidad  
_

 _Supongo que al final abre de decir perdóname otra vez  
No se me da muy bien, pero si no lo hago te preocupare  
Todo lo que hagas algún día tiene un orden en mi vida  
Sean tormentas o alegrías  
Espero que algún día lo entiendas, cuando mis ojos cerraban era para no lastimarme  
Igual que hoy_

 _Seguiré sin mirar a lado  
Por eso ya me tiene sin cuidado  
Y no busco amigos tenlo claro de las mentiras me harte  
Ya mi corazón han destrozado y mi cuerpo sigue lastimado  
No sé a dónde voy ni a quien espero, es la realidad_

 _Hacia mi destino enemigo, amigo que más da  
Que es lo que ahora me espera son tantas puertas no quisiera errar  
nuestra historia imborrable, empieza ahora aquí, no es el final…_

 _Por qué sabiendo cuan larga es al vida me deprimo con facilidad…  
Quiero empezar de nuevo y lo inconcluso de una vez realizar  
_

 _Cual es el motivo por el cual vivo, quiero muy fuerte gritarlo, podras escucharlo  
Nada es como antes perdi toda la seguridad y solo quiero escapar  
Siempre me animas y te lo agradezco  
Si mi alma fortalezco, tal vez debiera con este dolor hoy continuar_

Al finalizar de recitar esa… ¿canción? Le vio hacer una raya en una libreta de piel marrón para luego cerrarla y entrar a la habitación, quizás ya se iría dormir. Aunque eso dejo a Tsuna muy perturbado

Edward parecía estar en verdad herido y con un fuerte deseo de volver a su mundo, aunque aún no comprendía todo lo que decía y quería ayudarle, quizás cuando pudiera volver sonreiría, una de verdad y no una como las de Reborn

Oh bien…se estaba interesando demasiado


	3. Probando Fuerzas

**Capítulo 3: Probando Fuerza**

Todo estaba bien, o al menos lo estaría si no se le quedaran viendo al pobre rubio que solo quería comer, acaso tenía algo extraño para que se le quedaran viendo, en especial Tsuna, que aprecia querer leer hasta su propia alma. Lo único bueno, es que únicamente la familia del Decimo estaba ahí, al parecer los demás se habían ido

—Y…—Chrome quería romper ese silencio incomodo—Como es tu mundo…Debe ser algo muy bueno, considerando tus ansias de volver—respiro tranquila al ver que el rubio le miraba con cierta ilusión por la pregunta

—No es un sitio perfecto, pero es un lugar muy hermoso, todo está muy bien cuidado y quitando ciertos detalles la gente es muy colaboradora—explicaba—Sobre todo donde nací, ahí todo es pacifico

—¿Como dijiste que se llamaba tu país? —pregunto Yamamoto con interés, el saber que habían otros mundos…era algo fascinante para el y para todos

—Ametris, tiene como vecino al país de Xing, nunca he ido realmente pero dicen que ahí la alquimia es muy buena, sobre toda la medicinal

—Xing suena un tanto…asiático—murmuro Gokudera

—Bueno… Se podría decir que la gran mayoría de los que están allá son de ojos rasgados y…también comen insectos—le recorrió un escalofrió al recordar lo que el contaba Ling

—Es como China—dijo Gokudera

—No tengo idea de que es China, si tú lo dices, supongo—dijo metiéndose un poco de tocino a la boca

—¿Y como es donde naciste?

—Rizenbull es un sito precioso, mucho campo,., donde quiera que lo mires, ahí era muy feliz. Sobre todo jugando con Alphonse y Winry, molestando a la abuela Pinako…

—¿Winry es tu novia? —pregunto Mukuro con una sonrisa traviesa

—¿Esa marimacha? N no no no, uy no, que horrible, a ella le iría mejor Alphonse que es capaz de aguantarla.

—¿Marimacha? —empezó a reír Reborn por la expresión, imaginándosela

—No es que sea fea, es muy…—movió la mano es gesto de buscar la palabra—… Favorecida pero… es mecánica y honestamente, ama las máquinas y Automail mas que a las personas…es incómodo ir con ella por la calle—expulsaba un aura de depresión muy fuerte pues recordó cuando fueron a la ciudad de los Automail, causando risitas en los guardianes

—Por cierto, tengo curiosidad, si todo lo que dices de la alquimia es verdad… ¿Existe el Elixir de la Vida? —pregunto Irie, Edward se ahogó, Tsuna le dio palmadas en la espalda

—Claro que existe, esa piedra de porquería—gruño frunciendo el ceño

—La-lamento el preguntar—dijo nervioso

—Irie calmate que te…

—Me duele la barriga—y cayó al piso, un rubio –que extrañamente aun comiendo tenía una paleta en la boca- fue a socorrerlo

—No está mal que preguntes, después de todo tengo que saber de lo que hacen ustedes. Pero la Piedra Filosofal no es algo precisamente bonito, es algo espantoso que en mi opinión no debe crearse

—¿Se puede crear tan fácil? —pregunto Irie al pasar su dolor y ver la naturalidad con la que lo decía

—ES muy sencilla, cualquier alquimista podría hacerla, claro…eso si tiene humanidad

—¿Humanidad?

—Está hecha de almas humanas, entre más almas acumules, más grande será la piedra. Si tienes una ciudad entera y los sacrificas podrías hacerte inmortal, pero claro, matando gente para que la piedra se mantenga

—…

Se forma un silencio incomodo, la verdad sonaba bastante macabro y nos e imaginaban hacer algo así. Edward junto sus manos y luego el vaso que tenía agua, el vaso se volvió una copa y el agua se volvió vino, el cual empezó a tomar

—Muchas personas la quieren, sin embargo nadie a excepción de algunos incluyéndome sabemos cómo se hace

—Quien es Alphonse—pregunto Lambo, para cortar el ambiente de tesio, Una sonrisita soñadora se formó en el rostro de Edward, Tsuna frunció un poco el ceño

—Él es mi hermanito menor, es una cosita adorable. Y prácticamente lo opuesto a mí, adora los gatos, ayudar a todo el mundo, llorón y demasiado alegre—relataba con cierta alegría, Tsuna respiro hondo, era su hermano…no había razón de molestarse…en primera razón no debía molestarse por el rubio

—Como llegaste a ese otro mundo, del que vienes—pregunto Reborn

—Pues…Muchas cosas pasaron—balbuceo, tendría que contar la historia completa, los homúnculos, Brigs, la milicia

—Con eso no me dices nada

—Confórmate con eso—le corto, Reborn seguía con esa expresión de burla y suficiencia, y en menos de un segundo disparo a Edward, el cual esquivo la bala con facilidad. Tsuna se rasco al cien, esto era lo malo de que su tutor se interesara en algo

Terminaron atravesando la pared, al estar fuera de la casa, Edward transmuto una lanza y salto a atacar a Reborn, el cual esquivaba como si nada, disparándole con su revolver cuyas balas eran igualmente esquivadas.

—¿Esto es todo lo que tienes enano? —sin que se diera cuenta Edward le había tomado de las solapas del traje, con unas venas saltadas

—¿¡ A QUIEN EL DICES TAN ENANO QUE NO SE VER NI CON UNA LUPA DE SUPER AUMENTO!? —chillo en toda la cara del sicario que no salía del pasmo del gran grito y la frase

—¡Pero si el no dijo eso! — dijeron casi al unísono los guardianes que veían desde el agujero, el cual de seguro tendría consigo un montón de papeleo para el pobre Tsuna que se veía encerrado en su despacho

Una flecha paso entre la cara de Reborn y Edward, causando que este viera a Gokudera, este tenía una sonrisita en el rostro

—Hora de ver que tienes ¿no crees? —pregunto Reborn, Edward le soltó y se puso en posición, dando a entender que podía hacerlo cuerpo a cuerpo

Debió ser la adrenalina o la emoción del momento pero todos los guardianes –exceptuando a Chrome, Lambo y Hibari- se unieron a la pelea, Alguna que otra transmutación para evitar ataques de frente, sin embargo con el que más sufría era Reborn, que era demasiado bueno para su gusto

Le fue bastante bien contra Ryohei por ser el que más usaba cuerpo a cuerpo a diferencia de los demás. Sin embargo al emoción se le fue al momento de sentir que la pierna izquierda le fallaba, cayó al suelo con los ojos abiertos, Yamamoto creyó que solo se había tropezado, por lo cual fue a atacarlo, Edward creo una cúpula a su alrededor para evitar el ataque

—No puede ser…— murmuro—Funciona…—gimoteo dándole golpes a la pierna. Mukuro también ataco, por lo cual la cúpula se destruyó, sin embargo no hizo más nada al verlo en cierta desesperación

—Parece que no puedes más—dijo burlón

—No te creas piña—dijo algo irritado—Maldita sea…—dijo algo desesperado, ¿que iba a hacer si ya no servía? No iba a andar en sillas de ruedas, no otra vez

—¿Qué te pasa?¿Estas herido? —Pregunto Ryohei—Puedo curarte

—NO hace falta, solo…solo—intento levantarse pero iba a caer, sin embargo un par de brazos evitaron su caída—Tsuna…

—¿Que es lo que pasa? —pregunto suavemente

—Mierda…—fue lo único que gruño, Tsuna le dejo sentarse en el suelo, Edward se quitó la boca izquierda y rompió el pantalón, mostrando su prótesis

—¿Que te paso? —pregunto Yamamoto algo espantado por eso

—Yo…perdí la pierna cuando tenía ocho años*—fue lo único que dijo

—Pero…esto es algo fascinante…—decía Spanner viéndola con cierta ilusión

—No lo es cuando no funciona, maldita sea ahora que voy hacer, si también me pasa con el brazo no tendré oportunidad alguna—gruñe cual perro, Tsuna sin pedir ningún permiso le abrió la camisa, dejando ver el brazo de metal—Oye…

—Te lo dije Reborn, no estaba alucinando—aseguró, Reborn no dijo nada. Edward rodo los ojos y presionando cierta parte desprendió su pierna

—Te va a dar algo si sigues con eso ahí—dijo Spanner—Esta muy dañado y oxidado

—Ya lo sé, llevo tres años con esto, es otras razones por las que me urge ir a mi mundo, Winry es mi mecánica, ella es la única que puede hacérmelos

—Quizás podamos arreglártelo—ofreció Irie—Me encantaría ver cómo es esto—creía que se le iba a ir la baba, igual que a Spanner

—No tengo de otra, pero necesito mi brazo, así que hasta que me den mi pierna, me lo quedo—dijo cruzado de brazos

—Está bien—y ambos desaparecieron prácticamente

Tsuna le cargo y lo llevo a su despacho, donde había una montaña de papeles en su escritorio y en un sillón con una mesa de centro había una montaña de libros

—Eso es todo lo que encontramos de momento sobre alquimia, supongo que tendrás tiempo de leerlo todo—dijo sentándole en el sofá

—Gracias…

Después de eso cada uno se fue a lo suyo Edward iba devorando cada libro, mientras anotaba cosas y hacia algunos círculos de transmutación con los que podría intentar abrirla, pero ahora llegaba el hecho de que no tenía piedra para usar, y si la abrí quizás lo matara. Debió hacer morisquetas como para que Tsuna se le quedara viendo

—¿Como perdiste tu pierna y tu brazo? —pregunto, Edward solo pasaba las páginas de su pequeña libreta

—Es un castigo por meterme en el terreno de Dios—dijo simplemente, no era mentira, después de todo si no hubiera hecho la transmutación, que era un pecado por entrar en terreno prohibido, no hubiera perdido su pierna y Al su cuerpo, por ende no hubiera perdido el brazo

—¿Terreno de Dios?

—La Alquimia es sencilla, por que funciona con la ley de intercambio equivalente, para obtener algo debes de sacrificar algo del mismo valor, esa es nuestra ley y mira lo que pague—una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, refiriéndose a su pierna y brazo, a Tsuna eso le parecía algo impresionante

—¿Qué era eso que pediste? ¿Por qué sacrificaste partes de ti mismo?

—Por la fantasía que no comprendí en su momento.

No se dijeron mas nada en un rato, por momento Tsuna veía a Edward, estaba tan concentrado. No lo puso evitar, se levantó y camino hasta el, para luego acariciarle el cabello. Edward le miro con cierta confusión por eso pero se dejó hacer. Deshizo la cola de caballo que tenía Edward, enrollando sus dedos en el cabello dorado…

Se acercó a su rostro y lo vio sonrojarse un poco por la cercanía. Le dio un beso, uno de piquito, quizás fue un mero roce entre ambos pero se le podía considerar beso. Luego de eso se quedaron viendo hasta que como siempre, Reborn interrumpiera

—Lo siento por ti Dame-Tsuna, pero en vez de estarte besuqueando con nuestro invitado tendrás más trabajo—decía dejando más documentos

—ME VAN A SALIR RAICES EN EL TRASERO DE TANTO ESTAR AQUI—chillo desesperado, mientras Reborn se iba feliz de su tortura

—Comprendo el sentimiento de tener a alguien forzándote a ver o hacer papeles—dijo Edward con una venita brotada en su frente

—¿Trabajabas?

—Pues si, desde los 12 años

—Wow…—se limitó a decir, después preguntaría su profesión, aunque debía ser algo importante, considerando su forma pelear, aprecia tener experiencia

— **0—0—0—0—0—**

—Así que si pudo salir de ese mundo…

—Si padre, ahora está en otro sitio—una hermosa mujer se podía apreciar, junto a la marca de Uroboros en su pecho

—Umm… Deben traerlo, lo necesito—aseguró el hombre— Además, este será un buen castigo por lo que hizo

—Como ordenes Padre—ella hizo una reverencia y se alejó de el

—si crees haberme destruido te equivocaste Edward…Lastima que no podre matarte… Te necesito vivo

— **0—0—0—0—0—0—**

—¿Que tal van con eso?—pregunto Reborn a Irie y Spanner, los cuales aún estaban desarmando el Automail

—Es más complejo de lo que creía—dijo Spanner—Tendré que descubrir exactamente como hace para conectarse a los nervios y funcione tan bien…tardearemos un poco

—entre más mejor, quiero saber todo lo que ha hecho ese niño

—¿Pasa algo en especial? —pregunto Irie

—Tiene…un olor a sangre, uno muy fuerte además siento como si…estuviera sufriendo por algo, pero no sé, a menos que nos cuente, tendré que irle apretando la soga hasta que nos diga

—¿Por qué tanto interés?

—A Tsuna le gusta, no me sorprende si se enamora y no podemos dejar a cualquiera con el Décimo, no porque lo hiera ni nada, Tsuna puede defenderse completamente y superara lo que pase, pero se volvería de nuestra familia, así que hay que estar enterados de todo


	4. La Libreta

Paso una semana en esa especie de rutina, cada noche Edward iba sumando números, aun cuando Tsuna no comprendía que estaba contando, también tarareaba la misma canción para luego poner una línea en la libreta he irse a dormir. Causando que el diera cierta curiosidad por la libreta

Se había decidido a tomarla sin que Edward se diera cuenta, cosa difícil considerando que la usaba a cada rato y la llevaba día y noche con él. Esto le estaba poniendo de mal humor, era notorio más que todo en las comidas

Sus guardianes se habían hecho muy amigos de Edward, sobre todo por la fascinación de verle usar alquimia y su forma de ser tan sencilla y sincera al responder preguntas, claro, guardándose su historia para sí mismo, aunque le daba la impresión de que Reborn quería saber mas

Al empezar la segunda semana Irie y Spanner por fin habían logrado hacer –o imitar- su Automail. Se dirigieron al taller, aunque claro, Ed estaba en una silla de ruedas y era acompañado por Reborn, Tsuna y Gokudera. Al llegar Spanner e Irie seguían viendo su obra

—Se parece bastante—dijo Ed al verlo, la única diferencia que se notara era que uno estaba gastado y algo oxidado

—Esperamos que funcione bien, es una réplica exacta—dijo Irie orgulloso de su logro

—A ver, dámela, si está bien, los nervios me dan a doler más que el infierno—fue el único comentario que hizo al tomar el Automail.

Lo acerco a lo que sería la base en su pierna y con un poco de ayuda lo conecto, saco un pequeño quejido de dolor, dolía igual que siempre, aunque había olvidado como se sentía de tanto tiempo. Se levantó y afinco su peso en el Automail frente la atenta mirada de los dos mecánicos, que estaban algo nerviosos

—Pues…funciona bien, ahora necesito a alguien con quien probar

—¿Probar?

—Bueno, acostumbrarme, es parte de mi cuerpo, así que necesito intentar…entrenar—explico, poniéndose la bota para ver que tal

—Quizás Ryohei pueda ayudarte

—Él es Boxeo, ese es más el estilo de Amstrong—sintió un escalofrío al recordarlo—No hay alguien que sepa artes marciales

—Quizás Fon ande por aquí, pero antes, Dame Tsuna—le hizo una seña y Tsuna se acercó—Mientras no ve, quítale la libreta

Tsuna frunció un poco el ceño, él ya lo había pensado pero el que Reborn también estuviera pendiente de eso le preocupaba un poco. Reborn se fue con Edward y Tsuna fue a la habitación el rubio, había dejado la Liberata ahí o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, al no tenerla encima

Rebusco un poco entre las cosas que había acumulado Edward, en su mayoría libros y ropa que él le daba, también un montón de hojas con círculos y símbolos dibujados. No comprendía, intento hacer lo mismo que el pero no salió nada, ni un mísero rayito, quizás debía investigar algo el mismo.

Por fin encontró el dichoso cuadernito, estaba algo gastado, se notaba que lo usaba mucho. Lo abrió con cuidado viendo las primeras páginas

 _-35 litros de agua_

 _-20 kilogramos de carbono_

 _-4 litros de amoniaco_

 _-1.5 kilogramos de cal viva_

 _-800 gramos de fósforo_

 _-250 gramos de sal_

 _-100 gramos de salitre_

 _-80 gramos de azufre_

 _-7,5 gramos de flúor_

 _-5 gramos de hierro_

 _-3 gramos de silicio_

 _Me sorprende que se utilicen materiales que sean tan barato en el mercado, se nota que no vale nada para dios. Solo tengo que terminar el circulo con Alphonse y mañana podremos hacerlo_

—Esto…Fue hace…¿10 años? O… ¿allá es más antiguo? —Decía viendo la fecha, decía 1905 y suponía ese tiempo por la edad de Edward –que sorprendentemente para él, era 19- y la diferencia bestial de letra, en eso que había leído era más infantil a diferencia de ahora

Paso unas cuantas páginas más, habían algunas notas de una mujer llamada Izumi, algo sobre Winry y la abuela, cosas que realmente no le importaban, sin embargo llego a una página que eran puros garabatos y la tinta corrida por que le había caído agua al parecer

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo tuve que hacer? Ahora Alphonse no puede comer, no puede dormir… ¿Por qué lo tuve que convencer?... Tengo que devolvérselo, no puedo dejarlo así, es la única familia que me queda, tengo que buscar cómo hacer volver todo lo que perdimos_

 _Hoy vino un militar, llamado Roy Mustang, no me importa si tengo que dar mi alma, pero Alphonse y yo volveremos a tener todo lo que perdimos, la respuesta es la Piedra Filosofal, si la encuentro todo se resolverá, Alphonse volverá a ser el de antes, tendré mi brazo y mi pierna de nuevo y Mama estará de nuevo con nosotros_

— ¿No había dicho que no usaría la Piedra? —Murmuro leyendo—¿Y le paso a su madre? ¿Y a Alphonse?

 _Aprobé el examen, soy alquimista estatal, ahora poder investigar la piedra, quizás hasta como hacerla, ya han pasado varios años, Alphonse estando así…No come, no duerme, no siente, todo es culpa mía…_

 _Maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito Coronel, maldito mujeriego, maldito mi cerebro que parece no entender la realidad, aun cuando esta me golpea de una manera tan horrible. Maldito Coronel…_

—Que estás haciendo— del susto pego un brinco que el cuaderno se le cayó, miro a la puerta, Edward estaba ahí de brazos cruzados, viéndole de forma fría y estaba sudado, quizás si había entrenado

—Ehhhhh…

—Que estás haciendo, con MI libreta—volvió a preguntar

—Creí que estabas probando tu pierna

—No me cambies de tema Tsuna. —Le corto— Por que estabas revisando eso

—Por qué quiero saber más de ti ¡¿está bien?! No nos cuentas nada sobre tu vida, además siempre la traes para arriba y para abajo igual que el reloj de plata con el dragón, ¿que son esas cosas?, ¿acaso ya no nos tenemos la confianza como para hablar?

—No tengo por qué contarte mi vida privada, cuando me vaya no creo volver, si abrir la puerta de por si cuesta, cuando este allá no planear volver a hacerlo

— ¿Y que pasa si yo no te permito irte? ¿Um? ¿Qué pasa así yo no quiero que te vayas?

—Pasare por sobre ti de ser necesario

—No puedes hacer alquimia sin ese brazo podría destruirlo y te quedarías aquí—dijo como si nada

—No lo harías—le corto—No te dejare, quiero volver con Alphonse, a mi mundo, lo necesito—decía con voz algo quebrada

—¿Y quién es Mustang?

—¡¿Cuánto leíste?!

—¿¡Quien es Mustang!?

—FUE MI AMANTE ¡¿OK?! ERA MI AMANTE, PERO YO NO ERA NADA PARA EL ¡¿FELIZ?! QUIERO VOLVER TAMBIEN POR EL, LO EXTRAÑO, QUIERO…QUIERO…quiero…arreglar las cosas que no pude…—la voz se le había quebrado a medida que hablaba

—Edward—ahora se sentía culpable de forzarlo tanto

—Solo lárgate—dijo sin verlo, ocultando su rostro tras su flequillo, Tsuna salió de la habitación y Edward trasmuto la puerta para que a nadie se le ocurriera entrar y se tirarse en la cama—¿No dejarme ir? Por qué lo haría…

Se quedó pensando en mil cosas a la vez. Mientras tanto Tsuna había llegado a su despacho con un mal humor. Reborn le esperaba dentro para ver que salía o si había traído la libreta

—¿Y bien?

—Es como su diario—dijo sentándose en el mueble del despacho— Anota todo ahí, lo primero que lei eran unos…componentes para algo, que buscaba la piedra filosofal, quería devolverle algo a su hermano y traer de nuevo a su madre, maldecía a un tal Mustang—casi escupió el nombre y Reborn alzo una ceja

—¿Descubriste que era el?

—Su amante, me lo grito y todo—gruño cual perro, a Reborn le causaba un poco de gracia la situación, pero trataría de ayudar a Tsuna con su nuevo amorcito

—¿Por qué no haces lo mismo que él dice? —Tsuna fijo su vista en Reborn — La ley del Intercambio Equivalente, cuéntale de tu vida y el té tendrá que contar de la suya

—Ahorita no creo que me abra la puerta

—Espera un tiempo, Dame-Tsuna—rio por lo bajo

Dejo que pasaran unos días, dándole distancia al rubio, el cual notaba el arrepentimiento en Tsuna, cosa que le pareció un poco tierna, además estaba progresando un poquito, ya comprendía al menos un 40% de la alquimia de ese mundo, que era casi la misma pero detalles complejos que se le sumaban

A la 4º noche Tsuna se armó de valor y toco la puerta de la habitación de Edward, el cual abrió después de unos minutos, el cabello suelto, un pantalón flojo color negro y una camisa blanca algo grande. Tsuna trago grueso

—Tenemos que hablar—dijo con firmeza, Edward lo medito un poco

—Esta…bien…—le dejo pasar, ahora tenía que pensar muy bien antes de hablar


End file.
